


Négociant

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Theodore is struggling to get his winery off the ground, and it isn't until Mandy Brocklehurst is brought on board that things start to make a turn for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a bitch. I started and stopped and restarted this fic so many times. Miraculously it came together. I want to extend my humble gratitude to the mods of Interhouse_Fest for which this fic is written. And special thanks to my beta **cryptaknight** for helping me through it all. I love all of you ladies more than you might realise. Négociant is the French term for a wine merchant who assembles the produce of small grape growers and winemakers to make their own product.

Daylight was only just cutting through the darkness when she woke.  Her first thoughts were confused and scattered.  It was an unfamiliar view in an unfamiliar bed and Mandy didn't recognize the ceiling at which she was staring.

At first.

It didn't take long before the unfamiliar scene started to become very familiar.  She'd seen this ceiling before.  Albeit she'd never seen it from this angle, but she had seen it.  She'd also seen the headboard and the bedding and with a wince she looked to her left, sucking in a breath at the very familiar face sleeping beside her.

Oh no.  No. No. No.

With very careful movements, she managed to slide herself off the bed, gently coaxing his arm from around her waist until she was completely free.  She crouched on the floor for a moment and looked around, spotting her clothes tangled in a heap near the window.  Mandy grabbed them and her pocketbook, her shoes dangling from a finger, and tiptoed to the door.  She hugged the clothing to her body and slipped into the adjacent bath, dressing as fast as she had ever dressed in her life and ignored the almost pleasant ache between her thighs.

Once she was semi presentable, but quite obviously about to perform the walk of shame, Mandy escaped out of the room and into the corridor.  Still carrying her shoes, she hurried down the stairs and darted into the study just off the entrance way.  One of the household elves had been dusting the bookshelf when she burst in and looked absolutely terrified at being spotted.

"Just... pretend I'm not here," she said, trying to keep it from wailing.  "I just need to write something down."

Grabbing a bottle of ink, a quill and a piece of parchment, Mandy penned a quick note and then folded it.  She left the note on the large desk, staring at it for a long moment before she shoved her feet into her shoes and vanished with a pop.

It was a good hour or so later before Theodore woke to a cold and empty bed.  His first thoughts were not confusion, but a sort of wry amusement.  Mandy was always so determined and not one for lazing about.  Of course she would be up before him and hard at work preparing the proposals and supply contracts.  After another hour, Theodore was clean, dressed and on his way downstairs.  He stopped first in the dining room, preparing two small cups of espresso which he carried to the study.

"You didn't have to jump right back into..." he stopped when he saw that he was speaking to an empty room.

Setting down the cups, he reached over and pulled one of the bell pulls, calling for one of the elves just as he spotted the folded piece of parchment on his desk.  Theodore picked up the parchment as the elf appeared by the fireplace.

_Theodore,_

_I'm sorry.  In light of what transpired, it's best if we don't have a working relationship any longer._

_I hereby tender my resignation.  Effective immediately._

_~~It's better this way.~~ _

_Sincerely  
Mandy Brocklehurst_

***

**Ten months earlier**

"Well?"  Theodore folded his arms across his chest.

Draco, clearly ignoring him, took another sip from the glass.  He seemed to roll the drink around in his mouth before swallowing.  He glanced over at the woman seated beside him, her handbag balanced on her knees before returning his attention to Theodore.  Holding out the glass, he signalled for more.

"I'm going to ask you to leave if you don't give me some kind of response," Theodore held the bottle back from Draco.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked.  "It's an exceptional wine.  There's a little hint of honey on the back end when you swallow and I want to say you did this with Chardonnay grapes, but it doesn't taste like any other Chardonnay I've had before."

The tight knot in between Theodore's shoulders relaxed slightly and reached out to fill Draco's glass again.  "So do you think you'll be able to speak with the buyer at that new restaurant in Diagon?"

"Oh god no," Draco said with a small laugh.  "The last time I tried to mend one of your burnt bridges, the Longbottom woman nearly set my hair on fire.  I haven't gone back to the _Cauldron_ since."

Theodore frowned and had to stop himself from snatching up the refilled glass and upending it on Draco's head.  It wasn't that Draco was wrong.  He'd taken over this vineyard from his uncle and no one seemed to appreciate all that he'd done.  Like Draco, he'd taken the same mark to keep his own family safe.  Something his father had never done in the first war.  Now it seemed as though everyone looked at him with disdain.  It got under Theodore's skin and made it hard to deal with the general public.

He dropped into a large chair and rubbed the back of his neck.  Things were supposed to have gotten better for the Wizarding world once Voldemort had been defeated.  But between the reparation trials of the older generation of Death Eaters and inspections being done of Pureblood homes and every single one of them having to prove that they are better people now, it was difficult to get ahead.  

Theodore wasn't used to the struggle.  He'd never had to work so hard to maintain an image before.  

"That," continued Draco, "is why I've brought Mandy."

"I don't need that sort of evening entertainment, Draco."  He glanced at the woman, vaguely placing her in some of his classes before that last year at Hogwarts, but dismissing her presence with a flick of his fingers.  "She's too plain, anyhow."

Mandy sucked in a gasp, her cheeks flushing red, and shot him a look that would have had him dead if real daggers had been attached to it.  She got to her feet and scowled at Draco.  "I'm not doing this.  I don't care how desperate you say his situation is.  He's on his own."  She reached into her handbag and took out her wand, marching from the room, her disappearing pop heard once she'd reached the entryway.

"Well _that_ was a little unnecessary.  She wasn't a prostitute," Draco said, his eyebrows raised.  "Come on, Theo.  You need someone that isn't... you.  Or anyone connected to you, like myself.  Mandy was in Ravenclaw.  Same year as us.  And she's good at getting people on her side.  I mean, she even got me to sign up for the executive board of the charity she started.  If she were more self-serving, and a pureblood, I'd peg her for a Slytherin."

Theodore listened to Draco speak, knowing he was right.  He didn't want to admit it aloud, but if the business didn't improve there wouldn't be anything left of the Nott family vault.  He'd invested so much in keeping this vineyard afloat that he was dangerously close to losing everything if it didn't turn around and become a success.

"Fine," he said after a long silence.  "Invite her back.  I'll be on my best behaviour."

Draco got to his feet and walked over to the sideboard, picking up a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.  He brought all three back and held them out.  "No.  You're going to swallow your pride and ask her yourself.  Can't say that I enjoy showing humility any more than you do, but if we're going to rise up in this new world, we have to learn to make concessions."

Theodore snatched the writing implements.  "I'm not sure if I like this new version of you, Draco."

"The correct response is: _Thank you, Draco.  I see the error in my ways and appreciate what you're doing for me and I'll reward you with a lifetime supply of product._ "

"Oh sod right off."  And for the first time that evening, Theodore smiled.

***

Mandy sank lower in the the hot water, her knees bumping against the faucet.  A long strand of hair had fallen from the messy topknot and now clung to her cheek.  She pushed it out of the way and blew out a deep breath, ruffling the water that just barely touched her lips.  It had taken nearly an hour, and a complete change of bathwater, for the anger to settle.  When Draco had come to her, asking for her assistance with his friend's business, she'd thought it was a decent idea.  She'd always imagined Slytherins as the type to go into banking or higher offices in the Ministry and to learn that one was trying his hand at crafting wine and that the wine was good?  It was refreshing.

Until she met the man.

It shouldn't have been a surprise.  Theodore Nott had not been the warmest person during their school years.  But how dare he assume that Draco had brought her to the house to _entertain_ him?

Closing her eyes, Mandy sunk down beneath the surface of the water for a moment, forcing herself not to grow angry.  When she surfaced, she could make out a light tapping at the small window just above the tub.  Reaching for the latch, she slowly nudged it open.  An owl looked at her with what could only be described as an impatient expression before holding out the letter clutched in its talons.  It waited for a moment, regarding her, before it seemed to almost sigh at the lack of reward for its efforts and disappear off the windowsill.

Mandy reached over the edge of her tub to grab a towel and wipe her hands dry before she opened the envelope.

_Ms Brocklehurst,_

_I have been informed that my behaviour during your visit was unkind and unjustified.  I apologise.  Draco has made it abundantly clear that your management skills are quite exemplary and the winery would benefit greatly from your assistance._

_It would do me a great service if you'd return tomorrow and we could discuss a potential arrangement._

_—Theodore Nott_

Mandy frowned at the note and wondered if Draco had helped Theodore write it and whether or not she should send her own owl with a response.  The pros of showing her ability to turn a failing business around started to outweigh the cons.  But she didn't want to let him off the hook so easily.  Dropping the short missive onto the tiled floor, she decided that it would serve him right to wait and see if she was going to show up.

***

"I can't believe you've alienated every single possible retail source in Diagon, Hogsmeade, Knockturn _and_ Godric's Hollow," Mandy said, flipping through a stack of letters.

While none of the letters were Howlers, thankfully, not one of them spoke well of Theodore.  A few seemed torn because the wine was good, but the person who made it had an abysmal attitude.  Mandy had never read so many complaints before.  As Draco had mentioned, Theodore had even managed to upset Hannah, who was quite possibly the sunniest and most forgiving person Mandy had ever met.  But according to the last letter sent from the Cauldron, under no uncertain terms was he to set foot in the pub.  Even to get to the shops in the Alley.  He was to find his own way there.

"What did you even say to her?" she asked, setting down the angry letter.

"Does it matter?"  Theodore responded.

"It does.  How am I supposed to address these people if I don't know why they're all so cross with you?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he said, rising from the chair behind the desk.  "Do whatever it takes."

Mandy watched in astonishment as he left the room, calling loudly for one of his elves.  The next thing she heard was the familiar whoosh of the Floo and then silence.  It had only been a few days since she'd returned to the manor and accepted the job offer.  Yet she still wondered if it had been the right choice.  Managing a business was difficult enough, but to be expected to do it without communication was next to impossible.

Leaving the letters behind, Mandy went out into the house.  Theodore had given her no instructions on what part of the building was off limits, so she wandered through the rooms.  Her thoughts seemed to come more easily when she walked; problems became much easier to solve.  It had been something she'd done often at school, especially during OWLs, often finding herself in corridors she'd never seen before.  It somehow made her focus so much sharper and her assignments were much easier to complete after a good walkabout.

The same such thing happened while she was wandering Theodore's house, trying to think of a way to present the different wines to the buyers without having them threaten to set her hair on fire.

_Do whatever it takes._

Mandy stopped when she realised that she'd been walking for quite some time.  The house was _enormous_ and could comfortably hold a great number of people.  It was a lavish home and while there were a few portraits on the wall, it wasn't as littered with moving images as Hogwarts had been.

For a pureblood home, it was relatively magic-less.

Before she could even call out for one, a house elf appeared.  Mandy smiled.  She was on the fence when it came to house elves, but was grateful for having _someone_ around to give her assistance.  

"Am I allowed to ask you to do something for me?"

"Oh yes, miss."  The elf nodded, his ears flapping around his head.  "Master Theodore said we were to listen to you as we would him or we were to all get clothes."

Mandy winced. "Well you don't have to worry about clothes from me.  I just wanted to know if we could move all the moving portraits out of sight.  Could it be done?"

Trip hesitated, looking uneasily at the few portraits on the wall.  "Trip shouldn't touch Master Theodore's paintings..."

"Master Theodore said I could do whatever it takes to make his winery a success," Mandy pointed out.  "And I think I need to have all these portraits, just the moving ones, put into the attic.  Temporarily.  He will understand."

Earning the interest of the wizarding world would take time and Mandy wasn't about to tackle that hippogriff just yet.  But she felt there was still one bridge that Theodore hadn't yet burned and if she was correct, she might have a way to pique interest in the Nott Winery.  It would be a start at least.

***

"She's in and out of the house so often, I'm not sure what she's doing.  But the sounds of her apparating is starting to wear on my nerves," Theodore groused, bouncing the tennis ball on the clay surface.

With a racket tucked under his arm, Draco tugged at the white shirt that Theodore had given him to wear on the court and looked at his friend.  "But sales have been up?"

"More than they were last month," Theodore admitted, tossing the ball into the air and hitting it toward Draco, who stood there watching as it went past.  

"Still not sure where you learnt this game," Draco looked at the racket.  "And why you're forcing me to play it when there's a perfectly good Quidditch pitch at Malfoy Manor."

Theodore walked to the sideline, picking up his wand and summoning the ball.  "Because you know how I feel about flying."  He served again and this time directly at Draco who fumbled to return the ball, smacking it into the net.  Theodore had to chuckle.  "Besides.  I wouldn't be a good Best Man if I didn't help you trim back down for your wedding."  He gestured the end of his racket towards Draco's midsection.  "Unless Astoria likes the extra cushion?"

Draco shook his head and pushed a bit of hair off his forehead.  "Why am I still friends with you?"

Theodore summoned the green ball once more.  "I think it's because Goyle isn't smart enough and Blaise is too pretty."

"Fair enough."  Draco shrugged and passed his racket back and forth, looking almost as if he might be prepared for another serve.  "So, she's been managing alright then?  Aside from the apparating and the elves."

Theodore paused, mid-serve.  "She had muggles at the estate."

Draco's racket hit the ground with a clatter.  "She what?"

"It was some sort of tasting party.  She somehow convinced some muggle restaurant owners to come to the house..."  

Theodore went on to describe the gathering and how he'd only found out about it when he came home to strangers in his house.  Mandy had taken him aside and demanded he not speak of magic and just talk about the wines.  Somehow he'd gotten through the night and despite himself he'd found it almost relaxing to interact with people who knew nothing of his history and had no preconceived notions about him or his choices during his younger years.

"Seems like Nott Estates is starting to become quite the success in the Muggle world," said Theodore.

"So that's it then?  You're just going to sell to muggles?"  Draco watched as Theodore came around and picked up the fallen racket.

"Her theory is that once I have a name out in the muggle world it'll be easier to convince the wizarding world that the estate is worth investing in."  He held out the racket to Draco.  "Maybe if it's famous enough, your fiancée will agree to having my wine at the wedding. That is... if she still wants to marry your plump arse."

***

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!  You don't realise how much this means to me.  To us," Mandy said with a wide smile and pulled her head from the fireplace.

She brushed a bit of soot off her blouse and got to her feet.  Leaving the study, she hurried up the stairs.  When she reached Theodore's room, she gave the door a few quick knocks, dismantled any spell that was holding it shut and then entered.  Kicking a pair of knickers out of the way as she crossed the space, Mandy reached up and threw open the heavy drapes.  A groan (or two?) sounded from the bed as the sunlight bounced off the floor and illuminated the room.  An arm swung out from under the covers, but before Theodore's fingertips could catch on the wand, Mandy had darted forward and grabbed it herself.

"Up," she commanded.  "Everyone."

Averting her eyes and staring at the crown molding around the ceiling, Mandy waited.  To her credit she somehow managed not to cringe when the very naked woman slid out from under the duvet and scurried about for her discarded clothing.  She made a show, maybe for Mandy's benefit, of saying goodbye.  And if Mandy hadn't learned over the last few months, it would have appeared as if Theodore had full intentions of seeing the woman again.

He wouldn't.

He never did.

"I thought I'd warded that door," Theodore remarked as he leaned back against the rumpled pillows, folding his arms behind his head.

"You did.  I'm just better at removing those spells than you are at casting them.  Especially when you're distracted by your... lady friends," Mandy replied, opening the wardrobe.  She started pulling out clothing, putting them on the bed.  "Hurry up and dress.  We have to be in Diagon in twenty minutes."

She returned downstairs and gathered her things as well as a sampling of the best of Theodore's wines.  All of it went into a box that she'd lightened for easy transport before she went out to wait in the foyer.  Seventeen minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Theodore joined her.  Mandy rolled her eyes, but was unsurprised.  Fashionably late, she'd learned, was a constant theme with Theodore Nott. He'd even been late to his own birthday party, of which he had been the host.  Over the months Mandy had learned to work with it, giving him a half hour buffer whenever she wanted him somewhere at a specific time.

"I didn't hire you to interrupt my mornings," Theodore said as he straightened his cuffs.

"You didn't hire me to ignore opportunities either and I managed to get a meeting with the sommelier at that new restaurant in Diagon.  But he insists on meeting you and discussing the wine before he will buy any product." She reached out her hand for his.  "So at least _try_ to appear like you want to do business with the man."

"Do I?" Theodore asked, continuing the conversation once they'd apparated.

"If I can get Nott Estates featured at _Wharton's_ , maybe I can convince Hannah that you're not that terrible and she ought to give you a second chance.  She might actually agree to buy as well.  Once you're in good with _The Leaky Cauldron_ , finding shelf space anywhere else in the Wizarding World should be a piece of cake."

Theodore stared at her for a long moment.  "Alright.  I might be impressed."

Mandy grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and started walking down the cobblestones.  "Trust me.  You are definitely impressed.  I am a miracle worker."

The meeting went as she thought it would, with Guy Dufour being thoroughly impressed by the wine, especially the reds.  Theodore managed very well, she'd thought.  Talking extensively of the grapes and the time of year for harvest and the importance of the right oak to use for the barrels.  Mandy kept quiet and organised the paperwork while they discussed vintages, only looking up when a few insults were traded back and forth between the Frenchman and Theodore.  But judging by the smile on both men's faces, the barbs were nothing more than friendly banter.

When it was over and the order was made, Mandy left the restaurant with Theodore feeling elated at their success.

"Thank you," Theodore said quietly.

In her shock, Mandy almost walked into an elderly witch who was pricing out beetle eyes.  "That's the first time you've said that to me."

"No, it can't..." He paused for a moment, thinking and then shook his head.  "In any case, I mean it.  Sincerely.  You've been working nonstop and now the winery is starting to show a profit.  I'm not sure how you manage to convince everyone you talk to, but whatever it is, I do hope that you don't stop."

Mandy clasped her hands behind her back and smiled.  "Draco likes to say that I'm a bully.  But he's managed to make a name for the Restoration of Magical Artifacts Society as well as positive name for himself, so I don't think he regrets what I like to call strong persuasion."

"I think Draco has a preference for strong willed women judging by his choice of fiancée.  Of the two Greengrass sisters... Astoria knows her own mind and hardly takes no for an answer."

Mandy stepped to the side as a woman with a large pram made her way past the two of them.  "Has he said whether or not you can provide the wine at the wedding?"

Theodore shook his head.  "Not as of yet.  But we have a better chance now than we did six months ago."

"And you're certain you don't want me to speak with her on the matter?"

"It's better if she comes to us and I think as soon as Astoria sees the wine as something cutting edge that she can lord over her sister, she'll do just that."

Mandy nodded.  While she thought she could make a pretty good go of it and convince the younger Greengrass sister, she had to admit that Theodore did know his housemates.  Gaining Draco Malfoy as a board member for the ROMA Society was one thing.  He'd already expressed interest in finding something worthwhile to be a part of and Mandy had just been the loudest voice out of all the charity advocates he'd met with.  He'd wanted a cause.  Astoria Greengrass had so far shown no interest in changing her mind about the bruised reputation of Nott Estates winery.

But she supposed that would change.

***

Picking at a microscopic bit of lint on his knee, Theodore looked up from his seat.  The lumpy wingback chair was in the running for being one of the most uncomfortable things he'd ever sat upon.  In a perfect world, Theodore would have had Draco venture out into the city of London and get himself a designer suit.  Despite having been entrenched in Pureblood society all of his life Theodore had found that there was one thing he truly admired about the muggle world.  And that was their ability to craft clothing.  Especially suits.  Armani was a favourite, as was Yves St. Laurent.  But Astoria had insisted on traditional Wizarding attire for the ceremony and that meant robes.  Theodore's only saving grace was that he'd be allowed to wear what he wanted to the reception.

Draco turned at the tailor's instruction as another pin was placed into the hem of the dark green dress robes.  "So. I have some news."

"Oh?" Theodore reached for an outdated _Witch Weekly_ with an article on the Falcons and the chaser they'd recruited.  "Did you finally agree to Blaise's suggestion of a stag night overseas in New York?"

Draco made a face.  "Of course not.  You know how I feel about _that_ mess of a country.  Besides, Blaise's idea of a stag night involves three days of my life that I will never remember and the strong possibility of ending up with a tattoo in a place I'd rather not think about."

Theodore chuckled at the truth of the statement, dropping back the cover of the magazine.  He had little interest in Chaser Smith's rippling abs or the five ways in which the man prepared for a match.  "So what's the news then?" he asked.

"It just so happens that the Greengrass family has now placed a substantial order with Nott Estates winery to supply drinks at the wedding."  Draco looked at Theodore with a smug expression on his face.  Theodore blinked in surprise, unable to respond.  Draco waved his hand and the tailor finished up, taking the robe and leaving the room.  He got down from the platform and picked up his Ministry robe.  

"Don't give Brocklehurst a bad time; I asked her to keep it from you until I got the chance to tell."  He playfully smacked Theodore's shoulder. "I told you your winery idea was going to be a success once you had someone in your corner."

The side of Theodore's mouth lifted.  Mandy certainly had kept her end of the bargain. It was quite the surprise and he would have to thank her as well.  It was something, thanking her, that he was doing quite a lot of these days.  For being there for him, for his winery, for wanting it to be a success as much as he did and for feeling more like a friend than someone who worked for him.  He was starting to be unable to imagine Nott Estates without her.

"Seems I have two someones in my corner.  Thanks, Draco.  It means a lot."

"Don't thank me.  It seems all anyone can talk about is the exclusive vintage being sold at _Wharton's_ and Astoria wouldn't rest until her wedding was the first society event to feature it."

"And you had nothing to do with that?"

Draco grinned and picked up a leather satchel.  "I might have nudged Pansy and Daphne to make some sort of noise about it."

Theodore shook his head with a laugh.

***

Mandy hurried up the stairs, only pausing briefly to dismantle the spellwork on Theodore's door.  She crossed over to the windows and threw open the heavy drapes, letting a shaft of sunlight bounce across the floor and light up the room.  Opening her mouth, she turned to announce it was time to get up, but stopped when she saw that the bed was empty and the blankets were straightened.

"Shouldn't you be getting the wines ready?" Theodore asked from beside her.

Mandy stifled a yelp at the sudden voice.  She stared blankly at Theodore, unable to find a the words she'd prepared to say in order to get him moving.

He glanced at a wristwatch.  "We do have a meeting with Ms Abbott at the _Cauldron_ , do we not?"

Before she could answer with more than a nod, he was already leaving the bedroom.  Looking around one last time, she dashed out of the room to catch up with him.  Mandy glanced back once, half expecting a woman to peek out after them, but saw no one.  She wondered if he wasn't feeling well because having ladies around the manor in the morning had always seemed so typical that she'd always expected that it would be the norm.

"Shall I give you all the information you'll need to talk to Hannah about?" Theodore asked.

"No, that's not necessary," Mandy arranged a few bottles into the carrying case, flicking her wand at it so that it would hover easily at waist level.  "I'm not the head of the winery.  You are.  It's your product and if she wants to be in at the ground floor, then she'll need to talk to you."

And talk they did, keeping it to business and wines and possible new products in the future.  By the end of the meeting, Nott Estates would be served in the pub and would even be sold commercially in the little wine and spirits shop Hannah'd set up.  When they left, Theodore looked almost baffled at the whole exchange and Mandy wondered what exactly had gone on during his first attempt at selling to the Leaky Cauldron.  She knew Hannah could be a bit stubborn in her views of students from other houses.  Her loyalty was fierce when it came to other Hufflepuffs and someone outside of the house had to fight to gain her trust.

"That was... you were spectacular," Theodore said, still sounding amazed as he pulled back a chair at the pub.  "I didn't think she'd ever come around."

"We just had to reason with her and show her that your product was good, that you were working to better yourself in this new world and that she would be smart to invest in your future and her own by signing on with the winery."  Mandy smiled and took a seat, leaning back to glance at the board of specials.  "I just convinced her that everyone deserves a second chance because I believe that everyone does.  You were the one who proved it."

After deciding on the steak and kidney pie, she looked back to Theodore sitting across from her only to find that he was holding out an embossed envelope.  The silver writing on the outside was familiar.  He had the very same envelope sitting on his desk and she took it from him with a confused look on her face.  Without explaining, Theodore raised his eyebrows and gestured at it.  Once opened, Mandy slid out the soft card inside.  

It wasn't a new invitation to Draco's wedding, but the very same that had been sitting on Theodore's desk.  He'd made noises weeks ago about how silly it was that he was getting an official invite to a wedding in which he was participating as Best Man, but he'd kept it anyway.  And now it was in her hands.  At the bottom a little box was checked next to the 'plus one' spot.

"I don't understand," she said.  "If you're taking a guest, shouldn't you send this in so they can accommodate the seat?"

"Oh I already sent word.  I just wanted you to see.  Mandy, I'd be honoured if you'd join me for the evening."

Her mouth fell open.  Over the months she had seen the type of woman that accompanied Theodore Nott to events.  It was a type, all leg and that slender sort of curvy where they didn't have to worry about not finding clothing in a store, of which Mandy did not belong.  At best she was an average sort of person with a little more around the hips than most and Theodore never seemed to be seen with average sorts of women.

"I couldn't possibly..." she started to protest, holding the invitation out to him.  "I know for a fact that this wedding is the biggest event of the year in your circle.  And..." She searched for words, finally blurting out,  "my dad is an auto mechanic!"

Theodore tilted his head.  "I'm not exactly asking your dad to join me."

"I don't have anything fancy enough to wear..."

"I took the liberty of sending something to your flat."

Mandy's face heated slightly and she could tell without a mirror that her cheeks had gone all blotchy.  "It won't fit... You couldn't possibly know my size."

"No.  That's true.  But I have a decent eye and a relatively good ability to guess.  I also have house elves that can take measurements when people aren't looking."  He refused to take the invite card back from her.  "Mandy, you've been an important key to the success of Nott Estates.  I couldn't imagine taking anyone else with me."

She didn't want to say yes.  Not at first.  It felt like a world she shouldn't try to get herself tangled up in.  But his statement was said with such sincerity that she couldn't help but be completely flattered.  So after a long moment, she finally reached for her pocketbook and tucked the invitation inside, giving him a short nod.

"I'm sending back the robes if I don't like them," she said, trying to gain some kind of control over the situation.

"I'd expect nothing less."  Theodore smiled and for the first time in all the months that she'd worked with him, Mandy felt a disconcerting flutter of nerves in her stomach.

***

Mandy spent the wedding ceremony seated next to an elderly witch with a pointy face who wouldn't stop asking questions about who her parents were and how she knew the family.  Astoria Greengrass looked lovely and it seemed as if Draco was truly happy with his choice of bride.  Mandy felt herself, however, losing interest in the ceremony, her eyes drifting over to where Theodore stood in his dress robes.  She couldn't help but smile at the discomfort that seemed to emanate from behind his calm expression.  She would have bought it, had he not spent the entirety of the last week and a half complaining about the traditional clothing.

When it was over and the guests started to move about, Mandy gathered up the wispy folds of her dress robes and slipped away from the old witch before she could be questioned further.

The reception itself was very posh.  Maybe a little too posh for her tastes, but she had expected nothing less for a union between the Malfoy and Greengrass households.  She was, however, out of her element.  Sure she looked the part.  The robes that Theodore had sent to her flat were exquisite.  Silks and satins in varying shades of blue and white swung around her hips and legs.  He hadn't been lying about the elves; they'd gotten her measurements perfectly.  The robes fit her in all the right places and flattered every part of her body.  But even then, it still felt like an act.  She was no Greengrass or Parkinson.

"Are you going to hide behind statues all evening?" Theodore said when he finally managed to get away from the photographers for the wedding party.  He'd changed out of the robes and into a simple suit, holding out a wine glass, which Mandy took gratefully.

"I didn't want to be in the way," she said, draining half the glass in one go.  "I'm not really a guest of either family."

Theodore looked at her.  "You're _my_ guest," he said simply.  "That's all that really matters."

A little flustered at the comment, Mandy gestured to the guests.  "They seem to be enjoying the wine.  If we're lucky, this will spark new interest and you might have to expand the vineyard.  Didn't Draco mention he had an uncle in the French ministry who might be able to get us a meeting with some of the vendors in Paris?"

Theodore chuckled and clinked his glass against hers.  "You do realise that you're off the clock, don't you?"

"I don't know what else to talk about," Mandy admitted, finishing off her wine.  She set down the glass on a tray that floated past them.

Theodore followed suit and then held his hand out to her.  "Then let's not talk."

Mandy only barely had time to set her pocketbook on an empty table before she found herself at the edge of the dance floor with him.  The bride and groom had already finished their first dance and the floor was scattered with different couples.  Before she could protest that she was not a good dancer, Theodore had his hand pressing to the small of her back, guiding her through the slow steps of a waltz.  It wasn't perfect, but she managed to get the hang of not treading on his feet within the first few steps.

But it didn't feel right.  She was already having trouble trying to keep errant feelings from popping up.  He'd made her laugh over so many different things lately and that was something she always looked for in a relationship.  Mandy sucked in a breath and chastised herself.  She had to stop thinking about him as someone she could be in a potential relationship with.  He was her boss and not really just a coworker, not that it made a difference.  She knew she shouldn't be having such thoughts about a coworker either.  Not to mention that he was certainly far above her station.  

All of this needed to be quashed before it got out of hand.

When the music ended, Mandy excused herself.  She left him on the dance floor and hurried back to stop once at the table for her things and then wove around the crowd until she found an open spot that led out into a plant-filled glass room.  Sitting on a small bench, she pressed her hand to her chest and stared at the ground as if the pressure of her palm would somehow slow the beating of her heart.  

"You have to know that I'm familiar with every inch of Malfoy Manor," Theodore said, his shoes coming into view before anything else.  "I've hidden in just about every spot you can think of."

"I really should go," she said quietly.

"Just... hear me out."  Theodore took a seat beside her.  "Because I know you're thinking about the whole 'being my employee' thing and if I didn't think that firing you just so I could kiss you would be a poor move as a gentleman, I would. I'd sack you right here and right now."

Mandy couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  "That would be a poor move."

"Then I'll just have to kiss you as my employee and sort it all out later," he said before leaning in and pressing his mouth against hers.

Just before she let herself sink into the sensation of his kiss, Mandy decided that maybe one kiss was alright.  Just one.  It couldn't hurt.

***

**The Morning After**

_~~It's better this way~~ _

Theodore looked at the words once more then tossed the letter onto his desk, summoning a jacket.  It flew into his outstretched hand as he walked to the entryway and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the door to Mandy's flat.  He raised his hand to knock but before his knuckles touched the wood, the door opened.  Theodore took a step back in surprise, not having been prepared to have Mandy appear so suddenly.

She looked up at him, lips pressed together in a straight line.  Lips that he'd kissed until they were swollen and red.  Lips that had only hours ago been in the shape of an 'o' as she shivered beneath him.  He hadn't paid much attention to those lips for the longest time and now all he could think about was their taste and the way they felt against his.

"I don't accept it," he said, waving his hand behind him as if he was gesturing to the desk he'd just left behind.  "I don't accept your resignation."

"I can't be the woman who shags her boss, Theodore."

There was an odd feeling building up in his chest.  He wasn't sure what it was at first and then slowly it started to dawn on him.  Panic.  Somehow he was losing her and he wasn't sure why or how he could stop it.  And it made no sense to him.  It made no sense that she could be so invested in the work and then just leave it like that because they'd spent the night together.  How did it make anything worse?

Mandy sighed.  "I like you.  I like you a lot more than I should considering we don't really have long 'get to know you' conversations so most of what I know about you comes from what I've observed over the last ten months.  I'm not sure if starting out like that is healthy."

He leaned against the doorframe.  "But what if I don't care?"

"But I do."  Mandy pulled awkwardly at the large t-shirt she now sported.

"I don't want you to leave," Theodore said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  She looked away.  His only saving grace was that she hadn't told him to leave or shut the door in his face.  Taking a deep breath, he ducked his head and caught her gaze.  "Not as my employee.  Not as my friend  Not as someone I am quickly learning I care quite a lot about.  I like _you_ , Mandy.  I think not having those 'get to know you' conversations is what makes what we have so interesting.  And you're interesting to me.  You're not vapid or silly.  I don't want vapid or silly.  Not anymore."

When she didn't respond, he reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards his.  The conflict was written all over her face.  Theodore had never had his heart broken before.  He'd never laid it all out there for someone before either.  But he was starting to wonder if the ache in his throat was exactly that.  If it was what heartbreak felt like.

"Please," he said finally.  "I'll do anything."

They stood there like that for a long stretch of time. Theodore wasn't even sure how long, but it felt like an age and a half.  Then when he was at the point where he couldn't take it any longer, Mandy pushed the door open wider and stepped to the side so he could enter her flat.  He hesitated briefly before stepping inside.

"You can start," she said, "with tea.  We'll see where it goes from there."

***

The sun shone down on the court and it was doing Draco's fair skin no favours, already pink across the back of his neck.  He tossed the felted green ball into the air and served it across the net to Theodore.  The two exchanged a good number of hits before the ball went wild and neither could recover it.  It was definitely an improvement from the first time Theodore had introduced the game to his friend.

"Astoria wants to know when your champagne will be ready.  She will settle for nothing less for the baby's christening."  Draco walked over to the side of the court and poured himself a glass of water from a tray sitting on a chair.

"She'll get the first bottle," Theodore said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure you should be making those kinds of promises without speaking to Mandy?" Draco teased.

Theodore glanced toward the house and shrugged.  "It's still my winery."

"That changes in how many weeks?" Draco held out a second glass of water.

"Six and a half," Mandy said appearing with an elf and some clean towels.  She held one out to each of the men.  "Then it'll be ours and then he absolutely will have to run those kinds of promises past me.  So let's hope that your baby arrives beforehand."

Standing on tiptoes, she gave Theodore a kiss on the cheek.  "There's an enormous stack of letters from France and Italy that need to have some attention.  I'm not here to do all the work while you play around with your friend."  She looked at Draco with raised eyebrows.  "Isn't there a fundraiser you're supposed to be organizing?"

Draco started to protest and looked to Theodore for solidarity.  When none could be found he gave up and took his leave, promising a rematch at a later date.  Once they were alone, Theodore slipped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her back up to the house.

"Chasing away my friends.  Making me do actual work.  I'm starting to wonder if dating my business partner was a good choice."

Mandy laughed and nudged him with her hip as they walked.  "You had your chance.  You could have said no to tea."

Theodore leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  "You know... I'm not sure I could have."


End file.
